


(Fanart) Young Princes

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fanart, M/M, Prince Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Not an illustration for a story (Yet!) Kirk and Spock are princes of rival factions of galactic forces





	(Fanart) Young Princes

  



End file.
